narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Receiver
|image=320px-Chakra reicever.png |unnamed jutsu=Yes |game names= |other names= , |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Doujinn Ōtsutsuki, Keiku Uchiha, Kuroi Zetsu, Gin Sato, Kazaki Uchiha, Inao Asami, Kakuzu Uchiha, Takeko Nakano, Irikuchi, Kensai,,Raido X, Raido Σ, Asura Uzumaki, Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki, Daikoku, Sigma Ōtsutsuki, Madara Uchiha (Cherry), Sayuri Senju, Yoshida Uchiha, Amaya Ōtsutsuki,Joshin, Doujinn,Shiroyasha Uchiha, Chikara Uzumaki, Tsuki Uchiha, Shai Uchiha, Heiwa Uchiha, Hato Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This unnamed technique, used by Rinnegan wielders that creates multi-purpose black rods capable of transmitting and receiving chakra.. Overview The chakra receivers can be generated from the user's own body, the Six Paths of Pain, the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, and Hashirama's artificial body. Each user of this technique has the ability to manipulate the shape and size of the created receivers to fit their needs. Every variation of the chakra receiver allows the user to transmit their chakra and by extension techniques across vast distances. According to Shizune, these receivers act as high-frequency chakra demodulators, which become appreciably warm to the touch whilst currently receiving chakra. To make best use of the receivers, the user must transmit their chakra from the closest and highest point possible. The user can also continuously change the frequency of the transmitted chakra signals to prevent being detected. The rods possess incredible durability, damaging every scalpel Shizune used to extract just a small sample of them during her autopsy of the first Animal Path, and even displaying some resistance when struck by Naruto Uzumaki's Rasengan. When employed offensively, they have shown to be capable of easily piercing through their targets. Usage The receivers are able to disrupt the chakra pathway system of anyone who touches them by injecting them with the user's chakra, potentially restricting their movements and preventing them from using techniques. Through this mean, Nagato claimed he had the ability to take control of a living person while within a certain range of them. However, if someone gains the power of the Six Paths, they can gain immunity to these rods. As they are connected to their creator's chakra, the rods will deteriorate and eventually disappear if their creator's chakra wanes. The black rods were originally used by Madara Uchiha, who imbued his will into the rods protruding from the navel of the Demonic Statue. When Nagato summoned the statue, said rods were then embedded into his back. Nagato made use of chakra receivers to manipulate his Six Paths of Pain by embedding several into each of the bodies and transmitting his chakra to them via the rods in his own body. During the process of saving Obito Uchiha's life, Madara inserted some of these rods into his artificial body, which he later used in an attempt to control Obito through the use of his chakra, resulting in the right half of Obito's body being covered in black matter. Obito himself also demonstrated a unique use of these chakra receivers in the form of giant stakes Variation Chakra Receiver Rods Nagato upon summoning the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path during his confrontation with was pierced by several of these all of which originated from the navel of the statue. From there, he incorporated their use in his technique, where he implanted the receivers into a number of corpses at various points along their body, much like piercings. Doing so allowed him to transmit his chakra into the bodies and control them remotely as if they were his own, while bestowing each with certain abilities that Nagato wielded thanks to his Rinnegan. The many animals summoned through the Animal Path technique also had a number of these body piercings, suggesting that Nagato controlled them in a similar manner. When using the , several of these receivers were pierced into Nagato's back in order to allow him to transfer his chakra to the statue and in doing so, manipulate it. During the course of the , Tobi utilised these same rods to control his comprised entirely from reincarnated jinchūriki, using only one receiver per body. By using them to manifest chakra chains, he was able to maintain authority over even the tailed beasts sealed within the jinchūriki, while retaining a connection between the beasts and the Demonic Statue. Chakra Disruption Blade These chakra disruption blades are the bladed versions of the chakra receivers. Nagato was able to store and extend the blades as needed from both arms of any Path, at various length. Pain can also detach the blade from the arms when requiring to use several of them, or to be thrown as spears. These blades disrupt the chakra of its victim, impeding their movements. When a victim is stabbed by the blades, the Rinnegan appears in their mind. These blades are very sharp, as they were able to pierce the skin of Sage Mode users. Though the blades are made from durable material, they can be broken with enough force. However, due to being made of the same material as the chakra receivers are, they are durable enough to wear down metal blades such as scalpels without any trouble. Not only that, these blades are strong enough to deflect Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi arrows despite them being made of Amaterasu. Nagato, due to being immobile, can fire his chakra disruption blades from his mechanical seat, which then allows him to control the victims like one of the paths due to the close proximity between each other. Naruto was able to resist Nagato's influence with the help of both Sage Mode and the Nine-Tails chakra. Chakra Receiver Stakes These stakes greatly differ in size and design. However, not unlike the other variations, the user is capable of channeling their chakra through it. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Obito Uchiha employed these against and . He keeps them stored in , and readily deployed them when desired. When applied with enough force, they can pierce the flesh of fully transformed tailed beasts. Also like the simpler chakra receiver, the user can channel their chakra into the stakes to manifest chakra chains, with which he is capable of binding the powers of a tailed beast. Other Media In , Pain has a technique called "|黒針突|Kokushintō}}, in which he simply dashes at the opponent and stabs them with the blade variant, causing their controls to become temporarily reversed; an enhanced "Full Throttle" version is also available, called . As no specific name was given for these weapons in the manga, this may imply that they are officially known as . Trivia * The main difference between the simple chakra receivers and their bladed version, is that the receivers begin transmitting chakra to his Six Paths of Pain when they are activated.Nagato also seemingly went to some lengths to retrieve them. These on the other hand, are used in battle and only transmits chakra when Nagato wants. * It has been shown that the receivers inserted in the reincarnated jinchūriki move position when they go through a transformation and get bigger. As seen with , he transformed into 's full form. It moved from the chest, up to its neck.